THIS PROJECT SEEKS TO ESTABLISH THE BASE PERIOD TO ENABLE THE NATIVE CIRCLE TO OBTAIN CANCER CONTROL RESEARCH AND EDUCATIONAL MATERIALS FOR RESEARCHERS.